Aca-Children
by AvacadoKatrina
Summary: It's the morning after aca-initiation and Jesse is left with a hangover and no memory of it. What happens when Beca decides to take advantage of this? One-shot. T for mature themes (not smut).


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Jesse sauntered through the door of the radio station and walked to his regular work area. His head was pounding, but not as much as it had been that morning. He had seen that as reason enough to get up and go to work today. After all, he didn't want to lose his job. He also didn't mind seeing Beca's pretty face today.

Ugh, last night must have been crazy. Judging by his throbbing headache, he must have gotten way over his head with the alcohol. As much as he tried, though, he couldn't remember a thing.

He was organizing some CDs on the far shelf from the entrance when he heard a voice behind him, mocking him. "What's up, nerd? Did your cat die or something? You're awful sluggish this morning."

If Jesse weren't so hungover, he would have been taken aback by her sudden talkative-ness. Instead, he silently turned and looked at her blankly.

"Whoa, you look like you just got hit by a bus," Beca said, genuinely surprised. This was a shock. She was used to the sickingly sweet ball of sunshine known as Jesse, not this.

"Gee, thanks," he grumbled.

She didn't know if this was disturbing or refreshing, but she was going to have fun with this. "You're hungover? You had that much fun, huh?"

"I don't know. Everything's a blur," he sighed.

Beca lowered her voice to a seductive purr. "Really? I know I did." She walked over to him, gently swaying her hips as she went, until she was dangerously close to him.

"W-what?" Jesse was completely awake now. He really liked Beca, but this was going too fast. He couldn't help the the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he swallowed hard. "What do you mean? D-did we...?"

Beca bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, but it came out as somewhat of a smolder. She started tracing intricate designs on his chest and slowly worked her way down to his abs. Wow. He was way more buff than he let on. "Yes we did. Best night of my life." She gave him a flirty wink.

Jesse's mind raced. He shook his head as images of what he thought might of happened the night before popped into it. No! They were just friends. Platonic friends, maybe, but friends nonetheless. Suddenly, he realized something. "Are you sure? I woke up alone and fully clothed this morning," he prodded, squinting as if the truth were hidden on her face.

Uh-oh. She was losing him. Beca had to come up with something— and fast. This was too much fun. "I had to leave early, so I dressed you." She started playing with the collar and buttons of his shirt. "Wouldn't it be weird for Benji to wake up and find you naked? But then again, he is quite a deep sleeper to have slept through that." She tugged on his shirt, pulling him so that her lips were an inch away from his. "I can see that you still don't remember. Want a replay?"

"Not on the table!" Luke's voice rang nonchalantly, snapping them both out of the little world that Beca's little prank had pulled them into.

The two jumped away from each other— Beca laughing her head off, and Jesse looking both relieved and disappointed. He gave her a three-second glare before laughing too. "Ok, ok. You got me," Jesse chuckled, lifting his hands up in defeat.

"You should've—" giggle. "—seen your—" more giggles. "—face!" hysterical laughter.

Jesse lowered his head and laughed softly, embarrassed. If only she fully understood what she had just done to him. He looked up, bit his lip, and gave her a smile that gave her chills— not that she'd ever admit it.

"Too bad, though. I'm curious as to how our 'aca-children' would've looked," Beca joked, quoting a drunk Jesse.

Jesse's smile dropped. "'Aca-children'?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in this fandom, so I hope it's not too lame or OOC xP Sorry if you didn't find it funny, haha. I've been wanting to post one for so long, but it took me so many tries to come up with an idea I actually liked. This actually has more mature themes than I usually write with, but it's because, as I've said before, I'm inspired by what I read. I'm not _as _satisfied with this as I had hoped to be, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R! :D


End file.
